My Important Man
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Takarada Lory's plan is working. Kyoko is being exposed to a side of Tsuruga Ren that she never imagined, and she's fascinated. Will fascination become infatuation? And could infatuation become love? Warning: read 157 first, or this will spoil it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Important Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of the characters from the original story.

_Takarada Lori's plan is working. Kyoko is being exposed to a side of Tsuruga Ren that she never imagined, and she's fascinated. Will fascination become infatuation? And could infatuation become love?_

**Chapter 1 – A Very Terrifying Man**

Setsu stood in the middle of the sidewalk in front of Jean d' Arc and relived the last few minutes. Her "brother," Kain Heel, had resorted to getting his way with the most devastating, debilitating, puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen. Right now he was in the store returning only seven of the nine additional pairs of leather pants that he had purchased for her. At 18,000 yen per pair, it was ridiculous! But he had manipulated her so easily, and she couldn't say no.

"I like spending money on you rather than on myself," Kain declared stubbornly. And then he had given her that melting, sad look, "Are you going to take away my only joy, besides acting?" For just a moment Kyoko slipped in. Her mother, and even Shotaro, had always cared about themselves and what _she_ could do for them. But here was Tsuru… _no, it's Kain…_ here was Kain saying that his only joy was to make her happy. Those words touched something in her vulnerable heart, and a seed was planted.

She had given in; first agreeing to two pairs, and finally to three pairs. He was in the store now, and she actually missed him, even so short a distance away. At first the character of Kain Heel had been terrifying. But now…

_What kind of sibling relationship is this? The younger sister, coaxing and teaching the unreasonable big brother; I imagined big brother was the totally cool, totally perfunctory, but very kind to his sister, liberal and tolerant mature man… like a guardian. He doesn't hold back on anything with me. He moves around without a plan. And on top of things, he acts like a baby. When he emotionally depends upon me like that… unwittingly… unwittingly I'll think…_ Setsu, at that moment, looked like a young girl who has just seen a cute puppy being given away in front of a store… she wanted to pet and cuddle with the puppy… _He's cute! Darn!! I want to make him show me more baby faces!!!_

She hugged her imaginary puppy, but a part of her was aware that he was a man, a big, tall, handsome man; not a puppy. _Kain approached me with that crying face… with that physical frame… That has to be against the rules… ahh… I want to… ugh… I want to see more! I want to see more of how Tsuruga Ren will react to my dialogue and actions!_

Kyoko was totally unaware of how beautiful she was at that moment, as she allowed herself free reign to revel in her experiences with her sempai. In her tight, stylish leather ensemble; with her perfect posture; and with an unguarded face that communicated… infatuation… she was like a beacon, attracting attention up and down the busy street. Though some older people might look askance at her current costume, every man who was within visual distance saw her and fixated on her. Not all of the attention was safe, however.

_This feeling… I remember… I experienced it not long ago… this is the feeling of belonging… of being loved… This is the feeling of being invincible, because I knew that Otou-san loved me. _Her look a moment ago had been beautiful. Now her new expression transformed her, unwittingly, into the Princess of the Faeries. If only Ren could have witnessed it.

* * *

Kain was in the store, gruffly returning the seven pairs. _At least I got her to change out of that mini-skirt… not that she doesn't look incredible in those leather… STOP!_ He growled at himself, almost causing the poor, frightened store clerk to run away in abject terror. She hurried to make the transaction, anxious to get this tall, dangerous man out of the store before he went on a killing spree.

* * *

A large hand clamped down on one of her shoulders. For just a second she reacted to that hand as Kyoko, but then she became Setsu again. It was all right for Setsu to have physical contact with her brother, after all. "You're back. Did you apologize to the shop?"

Setsu tensed as the wrong voice, a different voice, answered, "Uh-uh. I didn't apologize. Because we didn't do anything wrong." A mop of long, straggly hair settled on her shoulder, and the rough, sneering face of a hoodlum came into view over her shoulder. Had she been Kyoko, she might have panicked. But she was Setsu… Setsu, the sister of the most dangerous man imaginable.

Another voice, followed by another tall body, stepped forward on the other side. Then two more snide, arrogant voices spoke up behind her. "It's a restaurant, but their rice isn't plump. Imagine that! Who can blame the angry guests for getting violent?"

"It's terrible. Isn't it a fraud?" A cigarette-smoking punk mocked.

"The owner can't complain, no matter how many teeth he lost." A man with a yarn cap added.

They were surrounding her now, grinning hungrily; their evil intent clear. "So we're going back there to eat again. You wanna come? Our treat."

The men looked her over, ravenously. "After that, we're going to take you to a nice place."

Setsu looked past them and saw a dark, forbidding presence step out of Jean d' Arc. She smiled the smile of someone who owns the world. "… I guess… Okay"

"Really? Yay!" Mop-hair hadn't expected this to be so easy. "I knew that a hot girl like you would say yes! I love hot, pretty girls!"

"Me too! Me too!" Yarn cap said enthusiastically.

Setsu looked at the two others tolerantly, totally relaxed and un-intimidated. "It's okay with me," she looked up at them with an expression of amusement, almost pity. Something about the expression made them blink, and start to question the situation. But it was too late, "Sorry, but if you really want to play with me, can you get permission from the person I'm here with first? From _him_?"

She leaned forward and looked past them. Confused, they followed her gaze, and froze.

Setsu's voice was both amused and cold as she spoke again, "My important man."

Two of the men were actually in physical contact with her at that moment, so she felt their shudders of fear as they beheld the devil himself staring murderously across the short distance. But none of the four could make their legs work.

Setsu smiled provocatively at her brother and stepped easily out from under the hands that had been placed on her shoulders to restrain her. "Ani, these boys want to take me someplace and play. What do you think?"

There were no puppy-dog eyes now. There was no affectionate, cajoling, or gentle look. Those belonged to Setsu. Kain Heel, the Actor X who would soon be playing a serial killer, looked at the four shorter men emotionlessly, like an exterminator casually eyeing the infestation he was about to eradicate. He stepped past his sister and right up into the faces of the four men. They flinched as he took the one punk's cigarette. A moment before that they had looked tough, frightening, intimidating. Now they looked like truant schoolboys. Their eyes tried to look anywhere but in the devil's face. He walked around the quartet, blowing smoke into their faces as he puffed at the cigarette.

"Ani, they told me that they beat up some restaurant owner because they didn't like his rice." Setsu was still Kyoko, and Kyoko loved both the Daruma-ya couple and the Fuwas. She had no tolerance for that sort of activity from worthless punks. "Don't you think that they should pay for damages?"

Kain looked back at her, and for a moment the affectionate look came back. It was gone as he faced the punks again. "That seems reasonable," he growled. They were his first words since leaving the store, and his gravelly tone sounded like the dragon's whisper*. The men flinched, but still couldn't move. "What restaurant did you go to?"

When the men didn't respond, Kain gave a guttural growl, like an angry mastiff. Mop-hair answered, his voice several octaves higher than normal, "Bist… Tokyo Bistro!"

"And how much damage would you estimate that you did?" Kain leaned close, his hot, smoky breath blowing across mop-hair's clenched jaw, "Now don't undersell yourselves; I'm sure that even punks like you did a fair amount of damage. How much?"

Ten minutes later the restaurant owner's wife looked up angrily as another set of punks walked into their restaurant. "Go away," she spat out as she tended to her husband's bleeding face. "Haven't you all done enough?"

"Ma'am," the pretty, punk girl said in a kind voice, "We weren't with them. We would never do anything like this…" She looked around the small restaurant, saw the overturned tables, the broken display cases. "We are here to help."

The poor restaurant owner could barely see through blackened eyes. But he saw the girl's sincere, golden eyes and reached out a hand to stay his wife's angry response. The Okami-san of the little restaurant let a sob escape her lips, and Setsu quickly stepped in to hug her. "It's okay. Those punks will never come here again, and Kain made them give all their money for damages. So please, let us help?"

Kain stepped forward, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible as he extended a large stack of yen-notes. "This probably won't cover everything, so I'll throw in a little of my own. I just _happen_ to have a little extra after taking my little sister shopping. Now, where's the broom?"

Forty-five minutes before, a gang of four punks had maliciously wrecked the little restaurant and beaten up the owner. Now two more young people, seemingly punks themselves, judging from their appearance, were busily cleaning. As the Okami-san of the Tokyo Bistro watched the odd pair work, she couldn't help but think, "Only in Tokyo."

As Setsu applied the mop to the areas that Kain had swept, she came close to him and muttered, "I should have let you kill them, Kain. Punks like that don't deserve to live."

Kain reached out a large hand and used a gentle thumb to wipe the tear out of the corner of one eye. She flinched momentarily, and then relaxed with the contact and let her head rest on his hand. After all, it was only Setsu and Kain, so contact was acceptable… right.

Ren stepped out of the store ten minutes later to call Takarada Lory and explain the situation. "Don't worry, Ren; I'll make sure that his doctor bill is taken care of. You do realize that you've slipped totally out of character, don't you?"

"I don't think so. Kain will do anything and everything for his sister. Setsu wanted to help the couple, and Kain can't tell her no. It may make him look foolish, but that doesn't matter as long as Setsuka is happy."

Ren hung up and stood on the street for a little longer. He couldn't get Kyoko/Setsu's words out of his mind. _My important man. My important man. My important man._ He smiled a very un-Kain-like smile and headed back into the store.

Lory the Schemer looked at the phone and chuckled. This was all going better than he had ever imagined. For Kyoko to manipulate Ren so freely meant that she was beginning to relax with him. Maybe his favorite LoveMe member had hope after all.

* * *

**Notes: **I clicked on the OneManga link this morning, not expecting to see any updates. I was so pleased to see that chapter 157 was already out, and even more pleased with the update. It wasn't what I'd envisioned, but it was even better. The first outfit she picked was hilarious… of course, if Lory saw it…

*In an old fable, when a person hears "the dragon's whisper" it is the signal for his impending death.

Next chapter: The Many Faces of Kain.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Important Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of the characters from the original story.

_Kyoko, as Setsu, is determined to explore the fascinating personality of her "brother." What lengths will she go to in order to see the many faces of Kain? And is she really ready for what will be revealed?_

**Chapter 2 – The Many Faces of Kain**

It had been difficult enough on the occasions that Kyoko had stayed over at his apartment for Ren to go to sleep. By nature, an actor must have a vivid imagination. But a vivid imagination can be a two-edged sword when the love of your life, the inaccessible, unapproachable, under-aged love of your life is just one thin wall away… sleeping peacefully and probably wearing some impossibly cute expression…

But this was worse… much worse; because now that same beautiful, vivacious, thoroughly captivating and enchanting girl was sleeping in the bed right next to him. As a gentleman, Ren knew that it was wrong to study that perfect sleeping face. But as a man in love it was impossible not to look. And in looking it was impossible not to fall even more deeply in love. Ren's chest had actually hurt as he gazed at her and listened to her. Even her breathing was cute. Even the way her tousled hair fell across her face and that one strand caught at her lips…

Groaning in frustration, Ren had turned over and forced himself to maintain that position as he struggled to find the sleep that eluded him. And as he lay there in silence, Kyoko's sweet breathing made music in his ears and wreaked havoc on his self-control.

He dreamed of her, of her sweet face, the way she stood so majestically straight for such a small creature, of the way she looked at him sometimes with those golden-brown eyes. To be sure, he replayed the way she looked in her Setsu outfits, what man wouldn't? But his dreams, remarkably enough, were not of possessing her. His dreams were about ways to bring out her every expressions, her pouts, her moments of anger, her look of challenge, her moments in fairyland, her moments of pure, unbridled joy… he wanted them all. He wanted to bottle each expression so that he could pull it out and examine it again at his own leisure.

He dreamed of her breathing as well, of the way her breathing almost seemed musical, of the way her hot breath…?? Ren opened his eyes to find Kyoko's face above his, gazing down at him lovingly. _Is this a dream?_

Setsu tousled her brother's black mop, "Wake up, Ani, you lazy slug-a-bed. I think that you would sleep all day if I would let you."

She had been resting one knee on the bed as she studied her brother's face. Now she made to rise and head toward the bathroom, but Kain grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She shrieked as Kain's eyes turned mischievous and he used his free hand to tickle her side. Even as he gave in to his spontaneous impulse, Ren thought, _What am I doing? She'll freak out and get mad at me!!_

But Setsu didn't get mad. Even as she writhed and squirmed from his assault, her free hand reached for the half-empty glass of water on the bedstead. Ren saw her action too late. She managed to grasp the glass without knocking it over and upended it on his face. He was so startled that he lost his grip on her, and she sprang away, "Take that, Kain!" She stood there in her silk pajamas, hands on her hips, and stuck her tongue out at him. He had purchased those pajamas the night before, when he realized that she hadn't been given the opportunity to buy any. All that the hotel gift shop had available had been those thin, clingy silk pajamas.

Setsu smirked, "So you think that you can get the better of me, huh?"

Ren was awake enough now to realize that she was challenging him as a sister. He quickly slipped into character, dripping face and all, "You want to play games this early in the morning?" He growled, "Well, fine!" He sprang up, moving forward and over the foot of the bed, placing himself between Setsu and the bathroom. He stood there in his own plain blue pajamas, one arm on the wall, and smiled maliciously, "Since you decided to wake me up by dumping water on me, I'm going to take my shower first."

Setsu looked alarmed, "Kain, no! I still need to use…" She blushed, but her difficulty was obvious. "Please?"

"Nope," Kain smirked, "Little sisters who fail to show proper respect _must_ suffer." He started to go into the bathroom, but Setsu pouted and stomped a foot, "Ani!! That's not _fair_!! At least let me…"

Kain poked his head out again and gave her a resigned look, "Fine… good grief, you're a pain… Just give me a minute."

While he was behind closed doors, Kyoko grinned happily. She pulled out a piece of paper she had stashed under her pillow and went to the desk. She wrote, "_Sleepy look. Startled look. Bedraggled look. Teasing look_." She giggled and wrote, "_Soaked look. Smirking look. Triumphant look. Resigned look_." She heard the toilet flush and quickly moved back to the bed to hide her paper under her pillow.

Kain stepped out, "Okay then, you can use the bathroom, but _I_ get the shower first." He stepped over to his bed to give Setsu room to pass, "Agreed?"

Setsu smiled and looked at her tall brother with wide, innocent eyes as she passed, "Agreed." She stepped into the bathroom and whipped around, "NOT!" As fast as possible she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ren growled into the door, but he was grinning. This was a side of Kyoko that she had never allowed him to see before. She was so mischievous, so free, and so comfortable with him. _If only it could always be like this._ He heard her singing as she turned on the shower and had to almost physically force his mind to behave and not imagine her on the other side of the door. _It will be a very long day if you start that this early in the morning._

Instead, he listened to her voice and was startled to realize that Kyoko actually had a beautiful voice. _Where did that come from? She has never even mentioned that she could sing._

He sighed and dialed the number he dreaded to call. "Good morning, Yashiro."

Yashiro's anticipation came through the phone clearly with the inflection of his voice, "So? How was it? What happened? Did you finally tell her how you feel?"

"Enough, manager-san," Ren said resignedly, "Of course I didn't confess. Kyoko is safe and sound and untouched." Ren thought about the feel of Kyoko's supple waist as he had tickled her, but he certainly wasn't going to mention _that._

"You are a big disappointment to me, Ren," Yashiro sighed like an older man who found the next generation wanting. "You have a golden opportunity laid before you on a silver platter, and you will probably let it slip through your fingers."

"Yashiro, just tell me what I need to know about my schedule."

"As ordered, I have cleared your schedule as Tsuruga Ren. Kain Heel has a cast meeting at 9 a.m. on-location. He had an interview at 11a.m. for the movie. He meets with photographers right after that for the promotional posters, etc. Basically, until further notice, you are Kain Heel… complete with a sultry little shadow who has a brother complex."

"Good. Then we'll have _her_ manage my schedule so that I don't have to put up with _your_ questions."

"Ahhh, Ren, don't be like that! I'm just curious, that's all!"

"Have a good day, Yashiro. Enjoy your office job… or better yet, go find your own girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Who are you talking to?" Kyoko's voice behind Ren made him jump.

He turned around and immediately looked away. "What's wrong, Kain? You're acting odd."

Ren forced his mind into Kain-mode so that he could respond without having to avert his eyes, "Where did you get _that_ outfit?"

Setsu gave her brother her best wide-eyed innocent look. "Why, Ani, this is one of the outfits Jelly gave me." She stuck out her lip in an enticing pout, "Don't you _like_ it?"

Setsu was wearing one of the leather, calf-length pants her brother had purchased. But the new upper-torso ensemble consisted of a red leather jacket that hung wide open in the middle and only went down as far as her belly button. Other than that, she wore a six-inch swath of gauzy, shimmering material that covered, but also highlighted her chest. Her neckline was bare down to that one band of material, and her tight, shapely stomach was also bare.

Ren tried not to look, but that stomach was so… "Kain? Is everything okay? I can change if this bothers you."

Ren forced himself to reply as Setsu's older brother, "If that's what you want to wear today, then…"

"Great! Now go take your shower so that we can eat breakfast."

He had meant to find a way to gently tell her to change, but she had effectively shut him down. Now he could either speak bluntly or leave her alone. He chose the latter course and headed into the bathroom for his shower.

Kyoko watched him close the door and quickly moved to her pillow. This time she added "_Flustered look, disgruntled look…_" There had been another look… a look that thrilled her and sent warm currents down her spine. _What would you call that look? It was when he was looking at my outfit. He must not have liked it, because he seemed to be in some sort of pain. Unfortunately, I only have one other outfit. Maybe he's just hungry… he looked kind of hungry…_

Only the director/producer knew Kain's real identity. Everyone else in the cast only knew Kain Heel, the mysterious, terrifying man who would play the serial killer. Most of them had only seen him once before, and his sister hadn't been with him on that occasion.

Ren didn't have to pretend fierce anger when they arrived at the script reading. Every male in the room fixated on Setsu immediately. When he sat down to go through the reading, she took her place on the wall beside the other managers. Some of the men tried to avert their eyes, or at least just admire in secret. But several younger men and one older man kept their eyes openly fixed on the sultry teen. Kain's blood boiled over until, finally, he slapped an open palm on the table; upsetting several glasses and making everyone jump. "Put… your… eyes… back… in… your… head," he growled through clenched teeth. Nobody had to be told twice.

Setsu, standing with the managers, seemed oblivious to the drama at the table. She spoke openly about how great her brother was; how kind, and loving, and caring. The other people standing against the wall glanced at Kain and then looked at the girl as if she was out of her mind. When a break was called, she rushed forward to hand her brother water. Then she wrapped a possessive arm around one of his as they walked out to enjoy the sun. "What made you so angry in there, Kain?"

Kain looked at his little sister in astonishment, and then in understanding. _She's completely in Setsu-mode. Setsu only sees her brother. Two thousand other men could stare at her and she wouldn't even notice. You are truly an amazing actress, Kyoko._

Setsu saw that look again… _not the hungry look, but the lov…_ _the adoring look._ It was nice to be adored. It made her feel warm and fuzzy and special inside. After a few minutes spent in silence, she sighed, "We should head back in, Kain. I think that our ten minutes is up."

The director was waiting to speak with the pair when they stepped back into the building. He gulped, even though he knew who the real actor was behind this terrifying mask, "Tsu… I mean Kain… I wanted to ask: can your sister act? I have the perfect part for her in our film if she can act."

Kain looked deeply into the director's eyes to make sure that the man wasn't just trying to get closer to his sister. "What's the part?" he growled.

"It's perfect, actually. She would be the young punker girl who lives in the same apartment building as your character. She has a crush on you and continuously flirts with you, unaware of how dangerous you really are."

Kain looked at Setsu, whose eyes were agleam with the challenge. "She'll do it. You'll have to clear it with the Boss, of course."

The director smiled and started to hand the script to Setsu. Then he thought better of it and handed the script to Kain instead, "here… you can give this to her."

If the other cast members thought that Setsu was just another pretty face and hot body, they were quickly disillusioned. Those who observed closely… notably the ladies, since the men were too afraid to look, watched the young lady completely transform as she joined the read-through. By the time she reached her last line, she had adapted a new persona. Of course, she had read through Ren's script before. Somehow she found it easy to create a young lady who was completely infatuated with the tall, dangerous-looking man.

Setsu had even more fun at the interview. While Kain Heel sat through his interview on-set, she explored off-set. She found herself standing behind the sound, camera, and light boards as the technicians monitored the show. The open design of the set allowed Kain to see Setsu standing there, talking with the men. He saw the men's huge smiles. He saw the way they flocked around her, each competing for her attention. Twice he lost his train of thought during the interview. The interviewer didn't seem to take notice. She was too busy being frightened by the hateful aura he was projecting.

As soon as the interview was over, Kain was on the move toward his sister. The men saw him coming and quickly scattered, trying to look busy elsewhere. "Did you enjoy yourself, Setsu?" Kain ground out.

Setsu beamed proudly, "Yes, I was being shown how all of the boards work. Such nice men."

"We need to go now." Kain pronounced, barely suppressing his feelings of jealousy. "I think you've learned enough from them for today."

"Okay," Setsu said cheerfully. She pranced around the board, took her brother's arm, and walked alongside him, blissfully ignorant of Kain's feelings… or so Kain thought. In fact, Setsu/Kyoko was adding _protective look _and _jealous look_ to the list in her head.

The photography session began in much the same way as the read-though. It was made worse by the fact that the director had called ahead. Now Kain was required to pose _with_ his sister in some shots. Both of them also had to pose alone. The lead photographer seemed to be more interested in Kain than in Setsu, but his two assistants seemed to be tag-teaming, taking turns talking to Setsu or distracting Kain. It was a good thing that the photographer was looking for a murderous look from Kain, because that is the only look he was showing by this point.

Setsu was an elusive sprite all day long. She seemed to be continuously testing his limits, switching from pouting and spoiled, to happy and playful, and sometimes even seductive. He felt as if he had been reacting rather than acting whenever she was close. In truth, the entire day felt like a date, a mating dance where each tested the other. It was… fun.

The workday continued like that into the evening, and then they finally returned to the hotel room. Ren stepped out to phone LME and to regain a measure of his sanity. When he stepped back in, he handed the phone to Kyoko and told her that the acting department wanted to speak with her. After Kyoko walked outside, Ren noticed a slip of paper hanging out from under her mattress.

Curious, he pulled out the paper. At first, it didn't make any sense… _Puppy-dog look, Cajoling look, Murderous Look, what in the world?…_ and then he understood.

The paper was safely stashed away by the time Kyoko stepped back inside. Kain wore a characteristic smirk as he regarded the young lady who had been expertly manipulating him all day long. Setsu stretched, displaying that enticingly trim and attractive waist as she said, "Well, I'm ready to change into pajamas. You must be tired, Kain. Do you need a shoulder massage?"

Kain Heel gave his sister an almost-too-adoring smile and took off his heavy leather jacket. _Two can play at this game, my dear Kyoko. Tomorrow it will be my turn._

* * *

**Notes:** In my own mind, at least, the characters of Kain and Setsu give both Ren and Kyoko the freedom to do and say things that they could never do or say as themselves. I don't know for sure if this was the SB writer's intent, but that seems to be the direction of the story. That makes for some _very_ interesting possibilities. I hope that you will enjoy my take on what could happen.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Important Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of the characters from the original story.

_Ren has discovered Kyoko's plot to manipulate him into showing all of the different faces of Kain Heel. Now he intends to turn the tables on her and give her a taste of her own medicine. But is Kyoko's vulnerable, lonely heart ready to encounter Ren-unleashed?_

**Chapter 3 – Confusing Signals**

Dreams can be annoyingly honest. What our conscious minds are often unwilling to accept, our subconscious often clearly recognizes.

Kyoko slept blissfully after perhaps the funnest day she had experienced since the grateful party with Maria. While she slept, her mind playfully reviewed every expression that she had extracted from Re… from her brother. Each one danced in front of her eyes. Even the dark looks had their own appeal to her now. But two looks kept getting jammed in the slide-projector of her mind; two looks that had been harder to define as she encountered them throughout the day.

The first look was the one that Kain had given her when he saw her in her new outfit. She had categorized that as "hungry," but Ren/Kain was almost never hungry. She had seen that look on other men's faces, especially when she was in her Natsu character. Kyoko had never thought of herself as pretty or sexy, but when she was Natsu men couldn't seem to stop looking at her with _that look._ She had seen the same look when they were at the script reading, and at the interview, and at the photography session. The men seemed to want to devour her with their eyes. She didn't like it when they looked at her in that way, but she was able to ignore it. But when Re… when Kain had looked at her in that way, it had made her feel warm and tingly. Somehow, when he wore that look she felt… pleased.

The second look was the one that seemed to show up at odd moments throughout the day. She hadn't been able to define that look… or at least, she hadn't been able to accept her mind's attempt to categorize that look. Even in her dream she wrestled against the idea that the look could be a look of… _Impossible! Ridiculous!... _Her mind replayed all of the times that she had seen him play romantic roles. Yes, the look had looked something like that. And then she remembered how he had changed after finally finding his own Katsuki for Dark Moon. _That_ was the look! That look her wore as Katsuki as he had gazed at Mizuki… but she had seen Tsuruga-sempai look like that many times… at odd, unexpected moments… when she and Tsuruga Ren were together…

If only Ren had known how close to a breakthrough Kyoko had been at that moment! If only he had allowed her to sleep just thirty minutes longer! But alas, he didn't know; he was awake first, and focused on revenge.

A big, warm hand brushed Kyoko's hair out of her face. Soft, warm lips lightly touched her forehead. It felt so… nice…. "WAAUUGH!" Kyoko's golden eyes sprang open in alarm as she exclaimed her odd cry of alarm and crab-walked sideways… falling off of the other side of the bed. She hunched on her knees and lifted her head just enough so that her wide, fearful eyes were above the blankets.

Ren was already dressed as Kain, and he was laughing maniacally. "You should… ha, ha, ha… you should have seen…" he gripped his stomach as he continued to laugh. He tried to finish his sentence, "You should have seen yourself! Ha-ha-ha-ha," tears were rolling down his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that the shower was open, Setsuka-chan." He grinned an evil smile, "maybe I should have poured water on you instead, Sis. But this was _way_ better! Now hurry up, I'm actually hungry this morning."

Setsu stood up, glared at her brother, and flounced into the bathroom. Kain smiled at her as she gave him one last baleful glare and slammed the bathroom door. Ren grinned and laid back on his own bed, his hands behind his head, "Round 1 goes to me, my dear Kyoko."

He almost lost round 2 as soon as Setsu stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her third outfit. Once again, she wore the pants he had provided. This time the shirt was a woven-looking skimpy thing with the bottom hanging in frayed strands with beads hanging from each strand. It wouldn't have been so bad, but it was very low-cut, and the bottom of the shirt stopped only three inches below her chest. This caused it to stick out to the extent of her chest; which made the beads hung in the air and swayed back and forth with Setsu's every little movement. Naturally, this drew the eyes, and Kain found it very difficult not to focus on his sister's… torso. For just a moment that hungry look slipped through, but Kain immediately schooled his expression.

"Good," he growled, "You're ready. Let's go eat."

If Setsu was still feeling put-out about the way she had been woken up; or if she felt disappointed about how quickly that "hungry" look disappeared, then she wasn't allowed to think about it for long. Because as soon as she stepped past the door that Kain was holding open, she felt a large, warm hand come to rest on her bare lower back. She froze and looked up at her brother's face, but he only grumbled, "Come on, I'm hungry," and exerted pressure with that large, strong, warm hand.

Kain kept his hand there for the entire walk to the restaurant, which, thankfully, was only half a block down the street. Setsu couldn't think straight. Her entire focus, her entire existence seemed to be centered on that hand. As she walked, her muscular, slim back moved under that hand, causing it to rub against her. Setsu kept slipping into Kyoko, who wanted to run away… to get away from that hand… and yet… maybe it wasn't _that_ bad… after all, it was just her brother keeping her safe… being protecti…

"Setsu?" She looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "We're here, Sis. You were about to walk right past the restaurant." He looked at her with concerned, affectionate brown eyes. She found herself falling into those eyes… "Setsu?"

She shook her head vigorously and quickly stepped to the door, out of the reach of that hand. Her back still tingled though, and she felt a little chill. _It was warm when his hand was there. Maybe he was just keeping me warm… that's it._

_Round Two goes to me._ Ren thought. But it hadn't all gone his way. The feel of her supple, firm, warm back was like a memory on his fingertips that made his mouth dry even as sweat formed on his forehead.

Startled waitresses held trays protectively in front of them as the dangerous-looking couple walked in. This was the second day that they had eaten here. Gossip among the workers and the regulars was rampant: they were labeled as enforcers, hit-men, undercover police, murderers-on-the-run, prison escapees… the speculation went on and on. Because of that, on this second morning the place was packed. Everyone was hoping to catch a glimpse of the frightening pair.

They had behaved themselves well yesterday, and the tip had been good, but their waitress was still loathe to wait on them, "C-c-coffee…or… t-tea? O-o-or m-maybe something else?" Her eyes pleaded with the pretty punk girl, as if begging the girl to not let her tall, demonic companion kill her.

"Eggs Benedict for both of us," Kain growled, making the poor lady jump. "Coffee for me. Tea for her." His words were gruff, abrupt. She nodded as she tried to write legibly with a quivering hand.

Setsu was surprised that Kain had ordered for both of them, but she liked Eggs Benedict, so she didn't object. She decided to regain control of the situation and see what face she could draw out of Kain. She reached across and laid a fingerless-gloved hand on Kain's fist, "You frightened the poor waitress, Kain. You should be more careful. People don't know how wonderful you really are."

Kain startled her by opening his fist and capturing her delicate hand. He held on with a firm, but careful grasp of his thumb and forefinger, turning her hand so that he could study her fingers. "The makeup artist is going to want to decorate your fingernails with skulls and things like that for your role…" he kept holding her hand and looked up into her eyes, "It's a shame. I like your hands the way that they are."

Despite the fact that Kain looked so frightening, several young ladies in the room sighed as they watched the affectionate exchange. _I guess that even punk-types can fall in love,_ they thought. Setsu was having great difficulty keeping her face from flushing as Kain continued to hold her eyes as well as her hand. _It's that look again…_ It was there, peeking out from under the mop of coal-black hair. Her heart was racing as she tried to hold onto a thought, any thought among the myriad of dancing images that flitted around in her head. At the moment when she had almost regained control of her own breathing, he released her hand.

Her hand stayed where it was, as if reluctant to allow the contact to end. Kain said, "Setsu… the waitress needs to set the cups down." Setsu jerked back to reality, yanked back her hand, and muttered an apology to the bewildered waitress. _Round three goes to me._

Kain watched carefully from under his mop of hair, waiting for his moment. It came when a glop of hollandaise sauce stuck to the corner of Setsu's mouth as she took a bite of the delicious combination of flavors. She looked up from her plate to see Kain leaning across the table, extending a hand towards her face. "Hold still, Setsu."

She froze with her fork halfway to her mouth. His big hand came to her face. His fingers touched her jaw, and his thumb gently wiped the side of her mouth. "There. You had some sauce stuck to the side of your mouth. Don't worry, I got it."

She sat there, eyes huge, and watched in horrified fascination as her brother sat back, studied his hand, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "They make a good hollandaise here, don't you think?"

Setsu nodded stiffly, trying to remember how to make her arm work so that she could either lift her fork or put it down. Kain smiled. _Round four goes to me. I better back off for a while or Kyoko will go into meltdown._

They arrived on set, ready to go, an hour later. True to form, Kyoko had thought deeply about her character most of yesterday afternoon. When she stepped on-set, she owned her new character instantly. She was Tsuki, a gothic teen who fell hopelessly in love with the tall, frightening man who had moved in upstairs. She became his shadow, appearing at odd, inconvenient moments, talking rapidly, and flirting shamelessly. Her clothing, although black and forbidding in one respect, was still completely eye-catching and alluring.

The director beamed with his success. Takarada Lory had explained the situation, giving the man the idea that Mogami Kyoko was acting as interim manager for Actor X so that nobody would suspect the truth. Director Musato wondered why he had never thought of Kyoko before. He had seen her as Mio and Natsu, so he should have considered her. _Well, it doesn't matter. She's here now. Funny though. They certainly don't act like brother and sister. If I didn't know better I would have thought that those two were in love._

**[[**She was sitting on the stairs, waiting with a bento box as the tall man returned from a night of hunting and killing the factory owner who had been his latest target. He was tired and dragging, so he glared at the gothic teen as soon as he saw her sitting there. "You again? Go away, Tsuki. I'm not in the mood for…"

The girl sat the bento box down and rushed down the stairs to the landing where he had stopped, "Oh no!! You're bleeding! Here, let me get a first aid…" She was stopped by his big hand on her arm.

"It's not my blood. Go away, little girl. I'm not the kind of man you should…"

"Here, let me use my aunt's master key and I'll let you in. I'll run you a nice, hot bath," She gave him her best kittenish look, "If you want, I'll even scrub your back."

The tall killer's dark eyes softened "Go home, Tsuki. If you let me shower and sleep, I'll play a game of Go with you _after_ I wake up."

Tsuki pouted, but relented. "It's a promise. Don't forget." As she started back down the stairs she gave the tall man a peck on the cheek, blushed, and ran away.**]]**

"Cut! Great job you two." They walked back down the mock-staircase together.

Kain heard one of the key grips tell a camera-man, "She can scrub my back _anytime._" Kain whirled around and fixed the man with a glare that froze him on the spot. "G-g-go-men nasai..." Kain turned back towards Setsu, who giggled and held his arm. She layed her head on his upper arm affectionately.

"You always protect me, Kain. You're the best big brother ever." Ren almost sighed, but he stopped himself in time and just reached over to pat her soft hair. _I guess that I'll concede Round Five to you, Setsu._

The game was on again after eight hours of filming. They were walking down an older street that featured one shop after another. Ren was determined to find a pair of jeans or something else that would still fit Setsu's image without giving him a heart attack in the process. He knew that Kyoko was running out of outfits. Soon she would return to her first outfit, her mini-skirt. He just didn't know if he could handle that.

So he had pouted, teased, frowned, and even used his puppy-dog eyes to force Setsu to choose three pairs of jeans with horizontal cuts and tears and frays that fit her tough-girl image. He had also gotten her to select several blouses that still fit her image, but spared his hungry eyes. As with everything else she wore, she made it look sexy and alluring… but a little safer, perhaps.

He had decided to back off on the physical teasing for a while; that was having as much impact on him as it was on her. He feared that eventually he would take it too far and that he would send Kyoko back into her cocoon. But there were plenty of other ways to try and make Setsu break character. For example, there was a little store named "Every Girl is a Princess" just down the road. Ren had shopped there for Maria before. If any store could cause Kyoko to emerge, this store would do it. "Setsu, I know that you're not into that sort of thing, but I was wondering…" He placed one hand on her bare shoulder and pointed across the street, "Should we look in _that_ store?"

Setsu followed his pointing hand and froze. There, right there, two stores and one little road in front of her, was perfection. The store was decorated like a princess's castle, complete with turrets and banners. Outside of the store were two female employees cosplaying in elaborate princess dresses with hoop skirts and miles of lace. She stood there, trying to maintain the disdainful, dismissive air of Setsu while every fiber of her being longed to rush forward and slip into fairyland.

Ren saw her struggle and willingly conceded the round to her. The truth was, as he looked at the place, that he wanted to see Kyoko there as much as she wanted to be there. He wanted to see her unbridled, starry-eyed expression as she flitted from shelf to shelf in wonder. _I'm so weak, _he sighed inwardly. _I can't stand the idea of dragging her away from a place like that. _"Setsu, let's check it out."

"Kain, you know I'm not into that sort of thing." Kyoko's inner-princess screamed _NO!! Don't say that!!,_ but she somehow maintained her composure.

"Just this once? I know you'll hate it, but you're my little sister. Little sister's deserve to be treated like princesses every once in a while." He put on that pleading puppy-dog expression again, "Pretend you like it, just for me. Okay."

Setsu's eyes gleamed, "Okay, Ani… just for you."

The store was even better on the inside. The shopkeepers looked at the pair skeptically, but Kain flashed the platinum card that Takarada Lory had arranged with the name Kain Heel on it. They suddenly became attentive. "I want my sister to be happy, got it?"

The nervous clerk nodded, and then she devoted the next hour to Setsu, showing her things, helping her try them on, and making suggestions that might fit her. After her initial nervousness, the clerk started having fun. The pretty punker girl was unfailingly polite, making only a pretense of disdain. She also looked spectacular in everything that she tried on. The pretty girl transformed into a radiant beauty in a Cinderella dress. She looked even better in a Belle dress.

By the time that half an hour had passed, the store owner was wondering if she could hire the young lady to model her clothes. When Kain informed the owner that he and his sister were actors, she forgot to be frightened and immediately took down their contact information. When Setsu heard the news, she practically glowed. Ren couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she stood there, still dressed as Belle, and made arrangements to model the clothing. Setsu glanced over and saw that look, only this time Kain forgot to mask his expression. She received the full force of his feelings, and suddenly felt faint. The shop owner and the clerk rushed in to support her, while Ren realized his mistake and hid behind his concerned brother mask.

While Setsu regained her equilibrium, Kain made arrangements to purchase the dress. Ten minutes later, they were walking down the street again. "Kain, I can't wear _that_! Where in the world would I wear something like that?"

Kain scowled, "This is business, Setsuka. Don't argue. They want you to model their clothing. How would it look if we wasted an hour of their time and never purchased anything?"

"But _that dress_ was one of the most expensive items in the store! Why are you so foolish with your money!?!"

Kain rounded on her, blocking Setsu's path, "Because I want to pamper you. Because my little sister looked stunning in that dress. And because I love my little sister… got it?" He turned around and started walking away.

Setsu's heart was in her throat as she ran forward to grasp Kain's jacket sleeve. Neither said a word as they continued walking. Ren was cursing himself for being too transparent. _You idiot! You're going to scare her away and you'll lose her forever!!_

Setsu was holding onto her character by a thin thread as one sentence replayed over and over again in her head…_ I love my little sister… I love my little sister… I love my little sister… _She released her grip on his jacket and insinuated her arm around his. _It's okay, because he's my brother… that's different. _"Ani?"

"Yes, Setsu?"

"I love my big brother too."

* * *

**Notes:** As you can see, Ren started out the day playing the game, but he lost in the end. What will happen next?

Don't worry; I have no intention of creating some type of forbidden sibling-love story. The idea was only that they could talk and act more freely because it wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Obviously both of them know that they aren't brother and sister. But for the moment the sibling connection has taken away one barrier and allowed for personal interaction. Whether she can admit it or not, Kyoko is in love with Ren. She is just terrified of being rejected again, so she won't open up to him under normal circumstances. The next chapter will effect a change in the situation as it stands.

Concerning the princess store: I don't know if such a store exists in Tokyo, but I have seen them in the U.S.

Thanks to everyone who had read, added me to favorites, and reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Important Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of the characters from the original story.

_Both Kyoko and Ren are confused and troubled by the confusing signals coming from the other person. What will happen when the truth is spoken in the form of a careless whisper?_

**Chapter 4 – Careless Whisper**

Kyoko stared at the ceiling of the darkened hotel room and tried to make sense of the feelings that stirred within her. Never before had she felt so comfortable, and yet so uncomfortable, in the presence of a man as she had on that day. Even now, late at night, she could feel Ren's big, strong hand on her back from that morning. During the day she had tried to tell herself that it was Kain who she was with… that it was Kain who looked at her with those hungry eyes, those affectionate eyes.

But she was Kyoko, and the hand that had sent warm shivers through her body belonged to the very real, very alive Tsuruga Ren; not a fictional character dreamed up by the president of LME. Despite her best intentions she kept running through every moment of the last couple of days.

She had been terrified at first at the idea of spending all of her time with her sempai as his pretend-sister. It wasn't that she disliked spending time with him… she loved being around her magnificent sempai. He was such a good actor, and such a conscientious mentor, that she always learned and grew in his presence. The reason she had been terrified was that she had been afraid to fail him; afraid to disappoint him.

Once she had started thinking of Setsu as a chance to learn character development at the feet of a master, she had been able to relax around him. After all, all that she needed to do was to follow him around and act like a sister with a brother complex. Kyoko blushed a little as she remembered the casual way that she had held his arm and touched him so freely in the last two days. As a sister, such contact was permissible… to a certain extent. But she had been so casual… so comfortable. And the truth of the matter was that she _liked_ being able to touch her sempai. _Poor Tsuruga-sempai; he has had to put up with so much, and this isn't even a movie role!_

But this time her mind wouldn't let her deny the fact that Tsuruga Ren seemed to have been just as free as her. She remembered each touch. She felt his hand on her back and her shoulder. She felt him holding her hand. She felt his thumb brushing the hollandaise sauce from her lips. She saw him put that thumb in his own mouth. She felt his hand brush her hair away, and she felt his lips touch her forehead…

_I love my sister._ That is what he said. So it had all only been acting for him. Tsuruga Ren was a professional… the best actor in Japan… and he was just playing another role. For some reason that thought made Kyoko feel like crying.

At that moment, Tsuruga Ren was outside of the hotel room, staring at the night sky and struggling with his own inner demons. It had seemed like such a good idea when he had woken up: To get revenge he would pull out the stops and do whatever is necessary to fluster Kyoko and make her drop her character. That had been his plan. But somewhere in the process he had lost all control of himself. _I love my sister! Did I really say that? Idiot!!_ You finally confessed to Kyoko… only you didn't confess to Kyoko… _No! You confessed to Setsu!! _He looked up at the stars again, but they offered no comfort, no advice whatsoever. The worst part was that she had actually said the words back. _"I love my big brother too." Those three words that I've wanted to hear from her lips for the last two years, and she tells them to Kain. My life is a vortex of irony. I finally meet the girl from my childhood, and I can't tell her who I am. I finally find the girl of my dreams, and she's afraid of love. I finally confess, and she has a brother complex for a fictional character!_

Ren stubbed out the cigarette he hadn't wanted in the first place, stretched, and headed back into the hotel room.

Kyoko heard the doorknob turning, and quickly composed herself into an attitude of sleep. She couldn't face her sempai at that moment. There were just too many confusing signals in her brain. She was afraid that she would say something foolish or do something foolish. At this moment she wanted to run away. And at the same time she wanted to hug the tall man who seemed to have taken over her heart and brain over the last few days.

Ren went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He didn't look in the mirror. He didn't want to know what he would see there at that moment. His preparations completed, he opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the main area. He promised himself that he would be a gentleman tonight. He wouldn't look at her perfect, pixie face without her consent. He wouldn't allow himself to stare at her as he had on previous nights. So when he lay down, he turned and faced the opposite direction.

But the urge was too strong, and he turned around to look at her just one time. The curtain was partially open, and the moonlight was shining on Kyoko's beautiful sleeping face. He studied her again; her cheekbones, her cute nose, her small, full lips. A surge of affection shot through him so powerfully that he spoke without thinking… he spoke the words of his heart… "I love you, Kyoko." The words were spoken softly, but clearly. And then he forced himself to turn back around and face the wall.

Had he not turned around, he would have seen golden eyes open in that moonlight. In less than five minutes Tsuruga Ren was softly snoring. But Mogami Kyoko was wide awake.

Ren woke in the morning, half-expecting that Setsu would be hovering over him, eyes twinkling with some mode of revenge. But Setsu wasn't there. He turned to the other bed to see if Kyoko was still asleep, but the bed was made and Kyoko was nowhere to be seen. _Did she go out to buy breakfast?_ He sat up, looking at the bathroom. The door was open, and the little room was dark. Finally, he hoisted himself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. _She'll be back soon._

But when he emerged from his shower, Kyoko still wasn't back. That was when he looked around the room and realized that all of Kyoko's clothing, and her backpack suitcase, were gone.

Kotonami Kanae had to make an early start that day, and she had a full schedule, so she stopped off at LME stash some of the things she would need for her afternoon commitments. All of the LoveMe members had been given keys to the building, just in-case they had to perform some vital duties during the wee hours. Kanae pulled out her keys, let herself in, and headed for the LoveMe Section. She almost jumped out of her skin as she opened the door, flipped on the light, and encountered a zombie-like apparition rocking back and forth and mumbling in the corner. "Kyoko? What happened? Are you hurt? Did somebody do something to you?"

Kanae received no response from any of her queries. Normally she would have been annoyed, but Kyoko looked so distraught that she felt genuinely worried this time. She grabbed her friend's shoulders and gently shook her. Kyoko looked up blankly, not even seeing Kanae, and said, "He told me he loved me."

"What? Who told you he love you?"

"Sempai… he said, 'I love you, Kyoko.'" Kyoko looked down and started rocking again.

"He said _that?!_" In a way, Kanae wasn't surprised. She had suspected as much for quite a while. The tall man certainly wasn't visiting the LoveMe Section because he had too much time on his hands.

"Kyoko, where have you been for the last three days? The president sent down a message saying you were on some project, but he didn't give us any details. Where have you been?"

Kyoko looked up again, "Hotel room."

"A hotel? But why were you in a hotel room?"

"I was with Sempai. He told me he loved me." Kyoko started rocking again, and Kanae started seeing red.

Takarada Lory was already in his office, as was his habit on Wednesdays. That was the day in LME that the board met to consider new projects, and Lory liked to review before the morning meeting. But he wasn't reviewing this morning. He was on the phone with Tsuruga Ren, who was frantically trying to locate Kyoko. "Settle down, Ren. I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation for why she left. Did you try to seduce her?"

"_No! Of course not! We had three good days together… everything was going well. She got the job in my movie and she got a modeling job at that princess store. When she went to bed she seemed happy!"_

"Well then, I'm sure…" The door burst open and Kotonami Kanae charged into the huge office yelling "Where is he? I'll kill the b*st*rd!!"

Lory told Ren, "I'll call you back." And he hung up. "Okay, Miss Kotonami, who exactly are you planning on killing this morning?"

"You know perfectly well who I mean, Mr. President! I mean the man who told my best friend that he loved her so that he could drag her off to some hotel room somewhere!!"

"Is Mogami Kyoko here right now?"

"YES!! She's huddled in a corner, muttering 'He told me he loved me' over and over again. I've never liked that man, but I didn't think that he would stoop so low as to… and _you_ helped him, _didn't you_!?! You sent that note down saying that she was on some project. But in reality she was in some hotel room with _that man!_" Kanae was ready to kill anyone and everyone at that moment.

Lory kept his cool and waved Sebastian off when he came around the corner. "First of all, Kotonami-san, you have no idea what you're talking about. Sit down so that I can explain what is really going on and we can figure out what has Mogami-san upset."

"I know what has her upset, you…!!"

"SIT DOWN!" Lory ordered. His commanding tone broke through Kanae's angry rant. She looked at him defiantly, but she sat down. "Okay, first things first; I have to call Ren and tell him that Mogami-san's here so he can stop panicking." Kanae started to speak, but Lory held up a hand for silence. "Ren… she's here… did you tell her that you loved her?... as Setsu? Good grief, I'm going to put you in the LoveMe Section… no, just stay where you are… I'll call you after I've spoken with her."

Lory looked at the phone and sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'm obviously going to have to explain all of this to you. Understand this clearly: what I tell you will have to stay in this room…" He went on to explain about Ren's project and his alter ego. Then he explained about Kyoko, and her Setsu alter ego.

"So let me get this straight, _Mister_ President. You've just made a seventeen year-old girl… she _is_ only seventeen, by the way… you've just made a seventeen year-old girl spend the last three days living in the same hotel room with an over-experienced, oversexed, twenty-one year old man. Am I right so far?"

"It sounds really bad when you put it in that context, I'll admit. Where in the world did you get the idea that Tsuruga Ren is over-experienced and oversexed? Ren hasn't gone on a single date in over a year."

Kanae looked at the president in disbelief, "Tsuruga Ren… Japan's Most Desirable Man… and you're trying to tell me that he hasn't dated _anyone_ for over a year? I find that hard to believe."

"Not since the day that he fell in love with your best friend."

Kotonami Kanae sat quietly and said nothing as she looked at the older man. "Over a year ago would make her only sixteen years old, President Takarada."

"Actually, they didn't like each other at first. But you have to admit that Kyoko grows on a person rather quickly. The point is this, Kanae-san: Ren is deeply and totally in love with Mogami-san, and he would never do anything to harm her. In fact, he's so cautious that he may never work up the courage to tell her how he feels."

"Well, he certainly must have worked up the courage now, because he told her that he loved her."

"I just talked to him, and he said that while he was pretending to be Kain he said that he loved his little sister." Lory shook his head in amusement.

Kanae looked confused, "That's not what she just told me. She specifically said that his words were, 'I love you, Kyoko.'"

Lory frowned and tilted his head, "She said that? Where is she now?"

"Acting like some frightened woodland creature, hiding in the corner of the LoveMe room."

Lory stood up, "Well then, let's go talk to her."

But when they got to the LoveMe room, Kyoko was gone. There was a note on the table that read, "Moko-san, I have a job acting as Tsuki in a movie. I have to go. Sempai wouldn't like it if I was late. Please forget what I told you. Kyoko."

"Great! What do we do now?"

Lory looked over the note again, "We respect her wishes. Whatever happened, she is obviously determined to work through it. So let's back off and see how those two respond before we mess everything up."

* * *

**Notes:** Several people were a little freaked about my last chapter. I hope that you really didn't think that I was going to write a story that had a brother and sister in an inappropriate relationship. After reading some of the reviews, I added the following note to the previous chapter:

"Don't worry; I have no intention of creating some type of forbidden sibling-love story. The idea was only that they could talk and act more freely because it wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Obviously both of them know that they aren't brother and sister. But for the moment it took away one barrier and allowed for personal interaction. Whether she can admit it or not, Kyoko is in love with Ren. She is just terrified of being rejected again, so she won't open up to Ren under normal circumstances."

I hope that this alleviates your concerns.

Next: How will Kyoko act now that she has heard Ren's secret confession? Will she be able to continue to act as Setsu? Can she fulfill her role as Tsuki? And will Kyoko allow herself to take a chance on love again?

Please read and review… it helps to know that people appreciate my crazy ramblings.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Important Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of the characters from the original story.

_Nothing could be worse than to fail in her responsibilities under the eyes of her sempai. Kyoko has three responsibilites: Setsu, Tsuki, and the Princess modeling job. As much as the timid, frightened little girl inside of her wants to run away, she can't. But Kyoko isn't strong enough yet to face Tsuruga Ren after his careless whisper. So what will she do now?_

**Chapter 5 – Mona Lisa Smile**

One of the most famous, if not _the_ most famous paintings in the world is the Mona Lisa. The painting features a woman who is attractive, but certainly not the most beautiful woman in history (at least for my tastes). Standards of beauty change over time; perhaps when Da Vinci painted his masterpiece, she was the standard. But that doesn't explain why she is still one of the most coveted masterpieces in history.

Perhaps the answer lies in Mona Lisa's smile. There is something captivating in the lady's smile. The longer that you look, the more convinced that you become that there is a story behind that smile. Books have been written and movies made by those who wish to explore and explain that smile. Perhaps we will never know the truth.

Alack and alas; I must beg your pardon; lest my dear readers become annoyed with my mindless rambling, I shall proceed with my tale of the trials and travails of another young lady. Shall we?

Kain Heel looked especially fearsome when he arrived on the set that morning. As he walked onto the studio lot people moved far to the right and left to afford him as much space as possible. He didn't look at anyone, but they still felt the cold chill of fear. But Ren wasn't acting as Kain at all; his confused, worried, dark feelings were all his own. Somehow something had gone wrong between him and Kyoko, and she had fled. _What did I do? Have I completely lost her? How can I fix a problem that I can't understand?_

He opened the door to the studio and stopped short. Kyoko was there, dressed as Setsu and fidgeting anxiously with the knot in the front of her blousy t-shirt top that exposed her midriff once again. She looked so contrite, so worried, and so beautiful at that moment that Ren wanted to rush forward and seize her up into his arms. Before he could speak or move, she stepped forward and hesitantly raised a gloved hand to lightly touch his jacket collar. Even through his jacket and shirt, her touch burned into his skin.

"Ani… I'm really sorry about leaving this morning without saying anything or leaving a note… I… I had to figure something out… and … well… I promise not to do that again. Please forgive me?" She looked up at him with those pleading golden eyes.

Ren desperately wanted to ask more questions; to understand what had happened. But his instincts told him to be satisfied with the fact that she was there with him now. By a sheer force of will he made himself think like Kain. His hand rose and he ruffled her soft hair. Then he spoke in his gravelly voice, "You made me worry, Setsuka. Please don't ever do that to me again."

Setsu gave him a smile that both enchanted him and confused him. The smile seemed to communicate some secret knowledge… something…

"Ummm… Heel-san… we need you both in makeup." Kain gave his sister one last pat on the head, and then followed the nervous make-up artist. Setsu watched him go, and then went to the area set aside for the ladies.

Unlike Kain Heel, who still terrified most of the staff, Setsu had already begun to develop a rapport with everyone. At first they had seen her as the more-approachable half of the pair. Later, she became the one to talk to when the staff was too frightened to discuss an issue with Kain. But now they just liked her. Despite her tough, dangerous appearance, there was something completely likable and cool about the young lady. "She's got class," one of the costume ladies while they waited for Setsu to arrive. "She has perfect posture, and she just exudes grace. It makes me wonder who these Heels really are… maybe they're from some rich acting family or something."

"I don't believe that they're really siblings," the hair stylist insisted. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at her sometimes?" she laughed, "That man looks at her like she invented air. And she looks at him in the same way."

The make-up artist grinned conspiratorially, "You know what I think? I think that she's actually some rich young lady who fell in love with a bad boy. I bet you anything that she ran away to be with her man… You know, if you look closely, he's not that hard on the eyes…"

They stopped talking as Setsu walked into the trailer, "Good morning, ladies." Setsu didn't bow; it wouldn't have fit her character. Instead, she nodded… but somehow her nod was as regal as a bow. The costume lady raised an eyebrow at the make-up lady, her expression saying, _See what I mean?_

**[[**_B.J. Striker groans as he wakes up and feels the pain in his shoulder. A delicate hand pats the suppurating wound with a wet cloth. Striker opens his eyes and captures the hand._

"I let myself in when you didn't answer. You haven't been around for three days."

"You shouldn't be here, Tsuki. You shouldn't be anywhere near me… I'm not a good man."

Tsuko used her free hand to remove his. She gently placed his big hand on his stomach and then continued her ministrations. "I watch the news, Striker-san. You're the man who's killing all of those corporate men, aren't you?"

Striker met her eyes and then leaned his head back on his pillow.

"Why? Why would you do that? There must be a reason."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"I'm not a kid!!" Tsuki snarled. "I'll be seventeen in three months. I have good grades and I don't even have to try. I'm a young woman now. So don't treat me like that!" As she spoke she kept patting at his shoulder until he grabbed her hand.

"You're hurting me, Tsuki."

The gothic teen hung her head, "Sorry. I'm just sick and tired of being treated like I'm just a kid by everybody. My dad never listens, my mom is condescending, and my big sister acts like I'm pond scum."

Striker continued to hold her hand as he closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "You still have family, Tsuki, be grateful."

"Is _that_ what this is all about? Did those men do something to your family?"

"Go home, Tsuki. I don't want you involved. I'm going back to sleep." He released her hand and turned onto his side, away from her.

Tsuki reluctantly stood up and turned to leave, "Take care, Striker-san… be more careful, okay?"

As she was closing his door he softly called, "Tsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."**]]**

"Cut! Everyone go to ten-minute standby while we check the raws." The make-up artists moved in to work on Kain. Setsu's scenes were done for the next hour until they moved to the next set. By the time the make-up artist had moved, Kain couldn't see his sister anywhere.

She was there waiting for him when he walked to the next set. She extended a cloth-wrapped bag to him, "Here, Kain. You probably missed breakfast because of me. Eat a little bit before our scene, okay?"

Ren studied her, still trying to decipher the mystery of her morning absence. "Did I do something wrong, Mogami-san? If I did, please tell me so that I can make it right."

Kyoko stayed in-character. She smiled that mysterious, secretive smile again, "Everything's fine, Ani. Please eat."

Kain sighed, opened the store-bought teriyaki and rice, and started eating. Setsu sat next to him, swinging her legs and glancing over occasionally. After a few minutes, she scooted over just a little and leaned against her big brother.

Director Musato was waiting for Kain at the men's makeup trailer when the afternoon filming was complete, "I want to have the writers expand Tsuki's role, Kain. Your chemistry together is magnificent. She's really something else, isn't she?"

Ren allowed his character to slip because they were alone. "Mogami Kyoko has the potential to be one of the best actresses in Japan or anywhere, Director."

Musato smiled with relief. He was pleased with the tall actor's response. So many actors were selfish about the spotlight, but Tsuruga Ren didn't seem to mind at all. _Of course, it doesn't hurt that the man's totally in love with that young lady… or that she's in love with him._ "Great! Thank you Tsu… Heel-san. I'll set the writers to work right away."

Ren was on pins and needles as the filming day wrapped up. He and Kyoko had been kept busy all day long, so there had been very few chances for interaction. Now that they were finished, he didn't know what to expect. Kyoko had remained fixed in her Setsu character all day long. She seemed to be using her character as a tool to stay close to him, and yet hold him at a safe distance. It was maddening.

Setsu took Kain's arm on the walk back toward the hotel, but she didn't say anything. "What happened to your things?"

Setsu tensed, but kept her arm in-place and continued to keep pace with the tall man. "I took them back to the hotel room during my break."

"I'm glad." He wanted to say much, much more; but he didn't. Kain directed their steps away from the path they had been following. When Setsu looked up quizzically, he said, "I'm taking my sister on a date."

Setsu's face displayed myriad emotions, until her expression finally settled on expectant. "That sounds like fun. Where are you taking me?"

"Dinner and a movie, I think," Ren watched Setsu's face for a reaction.

"Really?! Cool… lead on, brother." She smiled that smile again, the one that was driving Ren crazy. _What does that smile mean?_

_She's letting me take her on a date, but only as Setsu. I don't care; I'll take what I can get if it helps her to relax around me again._

He took her to Benihana, the original teppanyaki/hibatchi restaurant, where the chefs are also showmen. Their chef was a handsome, older man who flipped food and knives in the air effortlessly while harassing Kain and flirting shamelessly with Setsu. He was the first man who had actually dared to face off with Kain, and the couple enjoyed their meal immensely because of his charming antics.

Despite his best intentions, Ren… in the guise of Kain often found himself touching Setsu's hand, or her arm, shoulder or back… though he didn't touch her bare, lower back again… as much as he wanted to. He also ate more than he intended, because Setsu kept feeding him the best morsels. Something was different that night. The atmosphere was charged, and Setsu's responses, while more subdued, seemed to be more natural than their teasing encounters during previous days.

The movie Setsu chose was a light, romantic comedy which had the added benefit that neither of them were in it. It was a fun movie, and they both let their dark masks slip enough so that they could laugh and enjoy themselves. Kain took Setsu's hand somewhere near the beginning of the movie, and he retained that hand until the credits rolled.

As they walked out of the theater and headed towards the hotel, Setsu became somber. Kain could sense the change, but he couldn't figure out how to restore her mood. The evening sky was dark, and the Tokyo skyline obscured all but the brightest stars. But the moon was out, and it's soft light played across Kyoko's face. Ren forgot his character, forgot her character, and just focused on Kyoko for the remainder of the journey.

Kyoko had maintained her Setsu character all day long. As Setsu she could interact naturally with her big brother. As Setsu there was no fear of rejection, no fear of the pain of being tossed aside. It had been a wonderful day spent with someone who cared about her and seemed to want to be with her. But with the setting of the sun came the reminder that she wasn't _really_ Setsu, and Tsuruga Ren wasn't _really_ Kain Heel. Those roles would end; they would disappear forever at the end of this movie project. The truth of it all made her feel frightened and forlorn.

But Tsuruga Ren's softly spoken words of the previous night whispered into her brain once again. _"I love you, Kyoko."_ She had run away early in the morning, scared to face the man who had uttered those words, scared that his feelings would change in the light of day.

She had come back; not because of her commitments, as she had told herself. She had come back because she wanted to believe those words.

Long ago, after she had failed the LME New Talent Audition because the President said she "lacked an understanding of love," she had stood in her bedroom over the Daruma-ya and ripped Fuwa Sho's poster to shreds. She had cried in a way that she hadn't cried since she was a small child, when her mom had rejected her and spurned her over and over again. That night she had declared, "In this world there is nothing so senseless as loving someone and wanting to be loved. That is useless thinking that only results in despair."

In the end she had cried herself out until she was completely exhausted. Drained of tears and out of energy, she had finally remembered what stopped the flow of tears when she was a child. It was such a simple thing, but wondrously magical. It was the blue stone that she had named "Corn" in memory of the fairy prince who had given her that stone. It had the magical ability to absorb all of her bad feelings and restore her sense of hope.

Setsu abruptly stopped walking, causing Ren to stumble and wheel around in front of her. She wasn't paying attention to him though. Instead, she was fishing in the tight pocket of her ripped jeans until her hand closed on the object that she needed the most at that moment. Ren saw the relieved, triumphant look on her face and he relaxed. "What is it, Setsu?"

She looked up into his concerned, caring eyes and said nothing. She was Kyoko now, looking, examining, exploring, testing what she could see in those big, brown eyes. That mysterious, secret smile returned, drawing Ren's eyes and stealing his breath. Almost involuntarily, without any conscious thought or decision, Ren's hand lifted up and rested on Kyoko's moonlight-illuminated cheek. His thumb brushed lightly across her lips... and then he leaned down to let his lips repeat what his thumb had started.

There was truth in that kiss. It was a truth that reached past Kyoko's benumbed mind and spoke directly to her fragile heart. She heard that truth… and the hand in her pocket released the stone. It wouldn't be needed tonight.

Ren straightened out, his eyes never leaving Kyoko's. He felt for and captured one small, delicate, leather-gloved hand. He turned… and they began their journey again.

* * *

**Notes:** It seems appropriate to stop here, at this moment in the story. Most of my other stories often go much longer; so if you want to read about courtship, marriage, and children, read those stories. I hope that you enjoyed this little story, such as it is.

I have two other stories in-progress: _The Shadow's Heart and __Dragon's Destiny. Hopefully, now I can re-focus my energy on those stories and bring them to a conclusion._

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please let me know what you thought about this final chapter,

Leavesfallingup


End file.
